Oikakete
by yukuro
Summary: Kazamatsuri finds another precious thing to chase after besides a soccer ball. [MizunoxKazamatsuri]


**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me, unfortunately.

**Pairing:** MizunoxKazamatsuri

**Note:** 30kisses theme 10: #10

Oikakete

By: yukuro

On the soccer field during a game, Kazamatsuri Shou always kept his eyes straight ahead towards the goal. Once the ball rolled to his feet, the wind would kick up around him and heighten the burst of excitement and determination he would feel. The feeling of running against wind as it beat through his hair, the feeling of absolute bliss as his legs carried him farther, and the feeling of achievement each time the goal drew closer could never be replaced. On the field during a game, Kazamatsuri would always look ahead. No matter the situation, he always kept his gaze firmly ahead. Even though his gaze was concentrated forward, he could still always see the large white number ten against the blue of their jersey running beside him.

Despite every time he would pause and with every step he took, Kazamatsuri would always see that familiar number at his side. The number ten had been emblazoned in his mind. To other people, it may have been because number ten was the center forward, the game maker and leader of every match. Kazamatsuri in particular, however, felt that it was because ten was Mizuno's number.

Mizuno Tatsuya did not smile sincerely and joke around much, but he was gentle and kind so Kazamatsuri liked him. From the very beginning, Kazamatsuri had watched Mizuno carefully. At first, Kazamatsuri admired the other boy's soccer skills and observed him patiently like a student. Then he began to admire Mizuno's strength, his confidence, and his somewhat awkward smile. Mizuno was, after all, the first one to offer him acceptance and few rare smiles of sincerity. Before he had even realized, Kazamatsuri began slowly chasing after Mizuno's shadowed back.

"You're really strange," Mizuno had said once before, unable to help but laughing slightly. "It seems like we don't have too much in common, but even so, I still can't help but like you."

For Kazamatsuri, whose life had always been focused solely on soccer, it felt strange to have a feeling that rivaled his simple yet intense happiness of running down a grass field with a ball at his feet. For once, he focused on something else other than soccer. Though he could not explain the reason, Kazamatsuri felt that he had to keep following Mizuno. Those rare smiles were simply too addicting to be given up so easily.

Kazamatsuri had always humbly thought himself to be a person who was generally unselfish person that treated others as fairly as possible. Even so, it was unexplainable the desperate feeling he felt when Mizuno was far away and the number ten on his back became smaller. Kazamatsuri was used to Satou Shigeki's constant teasing of Mizuno being jealous of people who had become close to him, but Kazamatsuri felt that he was the one that was beginning to feel jealous of Mizuno being around others, as awkward and uncharacteristic it was of him.

It was exhilarating to play soccer on the wide field, Kazamatsuri thought. He was so focused on his thoughts and the loud pounding of his excited heart that he had barely realized the whistle had blown and the game was now over. He had solely focused on chasing the ball and felt pleased for simply trying his hardest.

"Kazamatsuri," Mizuno beckoned with a kind expression after they walked to the sidelines, interrupting the smaller boy's still-intent thoughts. Kazamatsuri smiled brightly at him when Mizuno held out a towel. The taller boy went on, "Good game today. You keep getting better."

With a gentle pat on the smaller boy's head, Mizuno turned around again to dry his face with a towel. From behind, all Kazamatsuri could see was that white ten before him again. It was so close and in reach, all he wanted was to grab onto it.

Mizuno blinked when he felt a slight tug on the back of his jersey. Glancing over his shoulder to send a puzzled expression at the smaller boy, he muttered in quiet surprise, "Kazamatsuri?"

Embarrassed, Kazamatsuri quickly released his hold on the other boy's jersey and let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, Mizuno-kun. My hand just moved on its own. I'm not sure why though…"

Silence fell over them for a moment as the rest of the Sakura Jyousui soccer club bustled about excitedly after their victory. Various people passed them, laughing and talking cheerfully, but only they stood by quietly. Even though neither quite knew the reason for their silence, they both stood quietly.

Mizuno was the first one to let out a laugh as the breeze tousled his hair. He smiled kindly down at the younger boy before commenting, "Look at us, just standing here for no reason." His gaze softened as he gently lifted a hand to rest on the other boy's shoulder. "Kazamatsuri, if there's anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll help you no matter what."

The place where Mizuno's hand laid felt warm and tingled pleasantly. Just like always, Kazamatsuri looked up and smiled as brightly as he could. "Thank you, Mizuno-kun."

"You're so into soccer it seems like you forget to take care of yourself, sometimes," Mizuno said as he turned his face to the side slightly. He unconsciously let his smile melt and reveal a sign of his affection. Kazamatsuri was quite sure no one else had seen such a smile from Mizuno. That in itself made his heart pound happily, almost as fast a pace as if he were dashing at top speed.

"It's strange," Mizuno went on quietly, directing his gaze up at the clear sky. "Soccer seems to completely consume our lives, but we have no problem with that."

"That's because we love soccer though, isn't it?" Kazamatsuri asked with a soft smile as he gazed at Mizuno's back. "When there's something you really enjoy doing, you can't help but want to do it all the time."

"I suppose it's the same for being with something or someone you like as well, right?" Mizuno commented offhandedly.

The breeze was whistling in his ears at that time, and Mizuno's face was out of view and directed at the sky. Kazamatsuri took a moment to consider this idea before offering his usual sunny smile and laugh. Closing his eyes to laugh softly, he replied, "I guess you're right."

A gentle, sweeping touch over his forehead made Kazamatsuri snap his eyes open immediately. For a moment, all he could see was blue. Once the sun was shaded over him, he realized Mizuno was standing close to him. Lifting his head up to look up at the taller boy, Kazamatsuri stood in silent embarrassment.

"You have some dirt here," Mizuno muttered quietly, softly grazing the other boy's cheek with a clean towel. He was leaning over slightly to shorten their height difference, but made no signs that he had noticed the light flush that stained Kazamatsuri's face.

"T-Thank you, Mizuno-kun," Kazamatsuri said a bit timidly, his heart suddenly pounding loudly in an unexplainable way. His innocent smile was still on his face, even when he felt Mizuno's warm breath on his forehead. His skin began to tingle where Mizuno's lips hovered for a moment, but before any action was made, a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well," Satou said loudly with a wide smirk. He grinned as Mizuno instantly leapt away from Kazamatsuri with a flustered expression. "So what were you two doing here all alone, Tatsu-bon?"

"Why was Mizuno standing so close to Kazamatsuri?" Takai asked with a slightly confused tone.

"The bus is waiting," Fuwa reminded them stonily as he stood behind the small group, looking neutral. "We came to get you two."

"Don't be so rigid, Fuwa," Satou stated with a mischievous grin. "Don't you want to get some precious data on the things that make Kaza smile?"

"If you're talking about Mizuno, I already got that part," the dark-haired boy stated bluntly before turning to return to the bus. "Now if you don't mind, shall we get going?"

"Fuwa-kun!" Kazamatsuri exclaimed with slight embarrassment at the same time Satou chuckled, "Not fun at all."

One by one, the boy returned to the bus and slowly filed in. Kazamatsuri stood at the end of their small line as they stepped into the bus. Looking up, he saw the large white number ten before him again. Without reason, he suddenly reached out to take hold of the number, and as he pulled himself closer, he placed a small, chaste kiss upon the fabric.

Mizuno had frozen on the steps of the bus, but once he felt Kazamatsuri's warmth behind him, he closed his eyes and smiled lightly in contentment. "Come on, Kazamatsuri," he said quietly over his shoulder, "let's get going."

Pulling away, Kazamatsuri grinned sheepishly, hoping no one had seen. Chasing Mizuno up the steps into the bus, he let out a soft, energetic, "Hai."

On the soccer field, Kazamatsuri kept his eyes fixed on the goal ahead and chased after the soccer ball. Off the field and everywhere else, he kept his eyes fixed on Mizuno and chased after the white number ten that would surely and steadily draw closer with time.

Owari.

--- --- ---

**A/N:** A bit long for a drabble yet too short for a full one-shot fic, right? XD Anyway, for my first try at this, I think I could've done better but I can't bring myself to change anything. Heh. I should keep working harder then. The fandom for Whistle! is far too small!

Thanks very much for reading.


End file.
